School of Hearts
by Dark-KH-Love
Summary: AU! Xigbar's the teacher of Demyx but the orphan likes him more than that. Then there's the problem of Luxord, he "takes care" of the parentless boys Demyx and Axel in a complete wrong way ... And what about that Roxas boy who twisted Axel's head?


"We're late again, Dem," Axel said incidentally.

Demyx glanced at his watch lazily while his redheaded friend kicked a stone from the pavement. The blonde put his hands over his head and yawned.

"Hm. Prof Xigbar will understand, I'm sure," Demyx answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but ya know … if I get detention this time, I can't be at our concert this evening, got it memorized?"

Demyx only waved his hand.

"Yeah, Axel, don't worry. That's not going to happen."

The redhead growled but didn't respond. When they approached the old, grey high school building the two of them entered through the door and strolled down the floors to their classroom. In front of the door they came to a halt, sighing heavily. Axel looked at Demyx with raised eye brows until the blonde frowned.

"What?"

"Well, you go first. And ya better have a good story, 'cause if we get detention you'll be found strangled to death in a dark alleyway."

He poked his index finger at Demyx's chest at the last words. The blonde boy smirked and opened two buttons on top of his shirt. Then he ran his fingers through the dirty blonde hair to mess it up even more and licked his lips.

"Watch and learn. Xiggy will be overwhelmed."

Axel snorted when Demyx blinked in a faked innocent way.

"You know ya look like a gay moron when ya do this, don't ya?"

"Pf, you're one to talk. As long as I'm willing to help you, you better shut up."

"Just go in, ya freaking idiot."

Demyx blew him an air kiss before opening the door and starting his show. Professor Xigbar was one of the few people Axel was seriously afraid of. But fuck, that man was horrifying. He had a big scar on his cheek and an eye patch on his left eye. The other (golden) one glared terrifyingly at any poor soul who dared to talk during his classes until the culprit gulped and hyperventilated in fear of death.

Axel never understood how Demyx was able to act all light-heartedly in the presence of the "Shooter" as he was called behind his back. But on the other hand … Demyx acted light-heartedly around everyone and especially teachers were very attracted to that behavior.

When the blonde boy opened the door and put on his faked 'I'm-so-sorry-face' he didn't even have to talk at first. Demyx saw Xigbar's golden eye wander to his well exposed, fast lifting chest as he was faking to breathe heavily. The blonde had to suppress a successful smirk. Instead he swallowed and opened his mouth in a perfect remorseful looking way.

"Sorry we're late, Prof. You see, I – "

"It's alright, Demyx. Sit down, kiddos. You can explain yourself after class. But at the moment we're quite in the middle of something."

Demyx shot his friend a look and shrugged. The two boys sat down at their desk in the left corner of the classroom. After a minute or so passed Axel started to scribble on his book, bored like hell. But Demyx followed their teacher with his eyes. He liked the way this man moved and talked. Of course the Prof must have been like thirty years older than him, but still Demyx found him very attractive. Actually he was the only reason Demyx came to school every day.

Axel only came because of the many possibilities to fuck their classmates. And the attractive redhead could be fucking gorgeous; everyone was deceived by his first impression. He was not stupid, not at all, but he wasn't interested in working for good grades and didn't care for anything but his fucks. Demyx got used to it during the many years they were best friends now.

A little piece of paper shoved to him by Axel made Demyx break his gaze involuntarily. He unfolded and read the scribbled note of his friend.

_Do ya think I have a chance to fuck that little Roxas boy who's always staring at me?_

Demyx sighed and looked up to search the room for said small blonde boy. Roxas sat two rows in front of them but the sea-blue eyes turned around to stare at the pretty redhead quite too often. Frowning and biting his lower lip, Demyx scribbled his answer on the paper and handed it back to Axel. His poisonous green eyes narrowed after he had read the note.

_Definitely, but don't you dare! Looks like a virgin. Don't soil him with your fucked up personality._

Demyx saw Axel rolling his eyes and crumpling the paper. Then the redhead continued drawing on his book, his chin leaned in his hand nonchalantly.

The bell rang far too early and everyone hurried out heading to their next class. Axel and Demyx stayed until every student had left the room. Professor Xigbar sat down at his desk, hands folding in front of him.

"I hope you know that I'm obliged to give you detention, don't you? You were late on many occasions during the last weeks."

Demyx opened his mouth but was interrupted when the Prof raised his hand.

"But as I'm aware of your … complicated situations – I decided that you won't have to stay after school. We should be happy that you attend school at all … unlike others. So promise to keep coming and I won't note your tardiness. But don't you tell anyone, okay?"

Axel and Demyx changed a surprised look.

"Sure, thanks, Prof."

"Yeah, man, thank ya."

Their teacher simply nodded and the boys left the room. Walking through the floors Axel saw Demyx thinking hardly about something.

"What're ya thinking about, Dem?"

The blonde boy looked at his friend.

"What did he mean 'our complicated situations'?"

Axel nearly laughed out loud but instead simply snorted shaking his head.

"Ya know … living in a ghetto, having no money, and no family. Playing in a band to earn some extra money … I can only guess but that could be what he meant. Plus, our dress style might not be one to make the impression of some spoiled, well behaved kids."

Demyx looked down at them. The redhead might be right. Both of them wore deep-seated, ripped pants and tight shirts showing their skinny bodies noticeably. With their piercings (Axel had three in his right ear, two in his left eye brow and one in the corner of his mouth; Demyx had one through his right nostril, two in his left ear and one in his tongue), their kinky bracelets, necklaces, tattoos and hairstyles they looked like punks.

"Hm. You have a point with that. But there are many kids here looking like us. This little bitch … what's her name … Larxene, I think. She looks like a full-hearted gothic and obviously has some serious issues, but Prof Xig gave her detention last time she came late. Why did he let us go without punishment?"

"No idea. Maybe he doesn't like bitchy whores like her."

Demyx laughed. Then the two of them arrived at the room to their next class, Biology. Fuck, Axel thought. That creepy professor Marluxia always tried touching his ass during the classes. School simply sucked.

When the bell rang Demyx stood in front of the school, waiting for his redhead friend. Students walked by staring and pointing at him. He knew exactly what they were talking about. The posters of him and his band hung out in the whole town. The band 'Organization IV' was actually quite popular. And he was the lead singer, the 'Melodious Nocturne'. Axel played the guitar, a red one, of course, and he was called the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames'. The other band members were Zexion, a little slate-haired boy playing the keyboard, and Saix, a blue-haired freshman at college who played the bass.

Finally Axel came wandering out of the school building, accompanied by two giggling girls who clung to his sides. Demyx rolled his eyes but started to smirk when he saw the annoyed frown on Axel's face. The redhead boy left the two girls behind without goodbye and walked towards his friend. When Axel stood in front of him, he glanced back at the girls, who proceeded to follow him, and groaned. Demyx snorted.

"You want to get rid of them?"

"Hell yeah."

Demyx put his hands around Axel's waist, grabbed his butt possessively and leaned in for a passionate kiss that Axel responded instantly. Their tongues danced, Demyx pressed Axel's thin body to his, Axel buried his hands in the blonde's hair. After a minute or so Axel broke off, gasping for air and turned around. The girls stood frozen with their mouths wide open. The redhead chuckled and waved back to them. Then he took his 'boyfriend's' hand and pulled him through the school gate.

"Homophobic bitches."

Demyx smirked at him and tried to pull his hand free. But Axel wouldn't let go.

"Axel, they can't see us anymore. You can let go of me."

His friend turned around quickly, slamming and pinning Demyx against a wall with his hand over his head. The blonde stared into the pair of green eyes gazing into his blue one.

"I just want to make something clear, Dem."

Demyx narrowed his eyes and began to feel a little scared. But then the redhead in front of him smiled viciously.

"If we were a couple, I would never – seriously fucking never – let ya top me!"

Demyx had to laugh against his will and Axel released his hand.

"Don't worry. I'd never – seriously fucking never – try to."

The two boys continued walking down the street to their ghetto block. They stopped at their apartment which they shared with two other orphan boys and an adult keeper. But they never spent their time there. Luxord, their keeper, was a perverted man who had often taken advantage of the helplessness of the boys when they had been younger. He still tried nowadays but Axel and Demyx came 'home' as rarely as possible.

But Demyx still felt a shiver running up his spine when he walked into his room, looking for the microphone and some clothes. Bending down and rummaging through his cupboard he suddenly felt two hands on his hip. Demyx gasped, jumped up and turned around to face their platinum blonde keeper with the goatee and an evil smirk on his face. Shit.

"Hey there, little Demyx. You and Axel haven't been coming by for a while. You know, I think you need to get punished, don't you?"

This fucking calm voice made Demyx shiver panic-struck, memories running through his mind.

"Fuck off, Luxord!"

Demyx found himself cornered between the tall man and his cupboard. Luxord's hands lay on his thin body, squeezing his hips tightly. The boy raised his hands and struggled, tried to kick, punch and bite the man but – he didn't know how – Luxord managed to avoid all the attacks and keep his hold on Demyx.

"AXEL, HEL – "

A hand was pressed on his mouth and muffled his scream. Again, Demyx tried to bite but instead ended gasping and moving his mouth noiselessly because Luxord had his hand on his throat and squeezed hard. His vision went black and sparkling due to shortage of air.

"I won't let you scream again, sweet Demyx."

He felt that psycho kissing his neck, his cheeks, his lips … fuck, but he couldn't breathe. Still trying to pull off the hand on his throat the boy felt his head throbbing and his vision went fizzy. It all became dark around him …

Demyx's hands fell to his sides and his whole body became limp when he fell into unconsciousness. He didn't notice Axel who stormed into the room a second later, seeing Luxord in the process of undressing his unconscious friend. The redhead took the first thing he could grab – Demyx's heavy Biology book – and smashed it on Luxord's head with all his force. The man slumped. The redhead kicked into his ribs repeatedly.

"You sick fucker, never touch him again!"

Axel forced himself to stop, grabbed Demyx, put his thin body over his shoulder and ran out of the apartment.


End file.
